


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]坦诚

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]坦诚

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

有大量私设及ooc

不仅啰嗦婆妈，还逻辑混乱

今天是星熊带早饭。陈在等电梯时听见背后传来星熊的声音，回头一看她正以一个扭曲的姿势脱着外套，陈忍不住走近帮她一把，自然地将脱下来的外套搭在自己手臂上。

她们俩站在走廊里吃肠粉，一时间整条走廊都是鸡蛋和酱油的香气，陈的那份加多一个蛋，每一口都结结实实。有几个路过的职员大着胆子向她们打招呼，说一句好像很好吃啊，星熊不好意思地冲他们笑笑。陈两三口解决剩下的一点肠粉，扔了餐盒准备去工作。

转身走进办公室的时候陈感觉星熊好像在看她，但她也没有回头去看。

星熊好像有点不对劲，陈这样想，从什么时候开始的呢？是上次出任务回来？还是去罗德岛交换情报？还是……陈皱着眉头想了半天，总觉得星熊从很早开始就不太对劲，但又说不出是哪里不对。

哎，说不定是我不对劲，陈叹口气，到目前为止她还只敢对自己承认，她确实不太对劲。早在一年前她就已经有了不同的想法，那时她们还在和整合运动缠斗，陈当时心理状态算不上多好，老是陷在回忆里走不出来，她有点跟自己钻牛角尖的意思，幸亏有星熊时不时拉她一把。在大古广场那儿她好像留遗言一样对星熊说了一长串话，唉，可不是遗言么，陈自嘲地笑笑。

那时她真没觉得自己能活到战役胜利，她觉得自己要么死于矿石病要么死于整合运动。那不如选择后者，战死听上去比病死荣耀得多，尽管她从不在乎荣誉。所以她总是冲在最前，好像没把性命当一回事一样，有几次她差点真的死了，是星熊救了她。

啊，星熊，这个高个子女人给自己的定位是陈的盾牌，永远陪着陈冲锋陷阵，陈偶尔怀疑自己是不是真的不怕死，是不是因为习惯了有星熊保护着她所以敢那么拼命。但她很快就否定了自己，我总是要死的，她对自己说，不是这样死就是那样死。

但她的搭档怎么办呢？陈倒不是担心星熊没了她无法生活，她们毕竟不是连体婴儿，她甚至不完全了解星熊。但如果守卫的对象死去了，盾牌也会很失落吧，陈想，尽管这完全不是她的错。怎么办啊，她有点不知所措，何况星熊于她而言并不只是她的搭档，也不只是她的盾牌。

在大古广场那天，她醒来时第一个念头是“啊，她又救了我。”她的盾牌从来没有失职过，每次陈冲向敌群时都抱着必死的决心，然而每次被星熊救下心中都闪过幸好我还活着的火花，这样复杂的情感混合着害得她胸口发闷，好像憋了一股劲，最后她说谢谢，谢谢你星熊，你又救了我一次。

她不常说这个，她们之间通常一个眼神就可以省下许多对话，然而她感到这次一定要说，她好像嘱咐遗言一样说了一长串话，星熊听懂了吗？

结果她最后从战争中活了下来，看来药剂是不能停了，陈叹了口气，她差点什么都说了，就差把心剖出来摆在星熊面前，然而现在大规模的战乱过去，她反而不知该怎么办。

矿石病又不是感冒，陈的体细胞融合率即使在药物抑制下也实实在在地增长着，她已与魏延吾商量好提前退休，但她不知该如何与星熊说起这件事。

她总不能说，嘿星熊，我得了矿石病所以我快死了，到时没了搭档你得保护好自己。

更难办的是，她不想只做搭档。

这挺自私的，陈心想，一个快死的人对于星熊来说就是累赘，她有什么立场去挤入星熊的生活又抛下她？她想想都觉得自己真残忍。

上次外出任务星熊肩膀中了一箭导致锁骨断了，陈要求她立刻后撤去处理伤势但被拒绝了，她最后逼着星熊去医疗队的车厢。自己加快了动作。

陈掀开帘子走进车厢时星熊闭着眼睛，因为失血过多脸色白得吓人。陈用手背拍拍她，星熊睁开眼睛，说话声音好轻，陈几乎听不到。

她有点怕，星熊被固定在床上，呼吸微弱面色苍白，安静得像是死了，陈反复呼唤她，叫她不要睡觉，甚至不自觉地用了命令口吻。这怎么可以，陈心想，我都还好好的，她怎么能死呢。

星熊的上衣被扔在一边，她身上还有大片的血迹没有清理，绿色的头发因为结块的鲜血一缕一缕地粘在一起，看上去乱糟糟的，陈握着她的手，不停地和她说话。

后来她在医院的洗手间里把星熊的手套洗了，流水经过皮手套变成浅红色，陈盯着水池里小小的红色漩涡发愣，心里堵得慌。

她走到星熊座位上时鬼族女人正在发呆，低头看着空空的桌面不知道在想什么，陈叫她去吃午饭，星熊顺从地跟上她。

老陈，她听见星熊说。

她说，嗯？

然后星熊不说话了，却突然迈开步子坐到她前面去，陈听见细微的吸气声。她好像下定了决心似的，她想，我不能再瞒着她。

她一直很信任星熊，却总有事瞒着她。阿发的事陈自觉自己做错了，星熊虽然没说但陈直觉她大约有点失望，她挺讨厌这种感觉。陈想自己该拿出点诚意，至少要让她知情吧。

但她又想，如果，如果星熊因为她感染者的身份离开她怎么办？

她怕这个，她不怕死，但她怕这个。星熊保护她，但星熊在战场上并不比她更加珍惜生命，所以她也得保护星熊，如果她们分离，谁去保护她的盾？陈向自己许诺的漫长假期其实也是在向星熊许诺，尽管她直到现在也没兑现，暗藏在“我想去你的家乡看看”之下的真心星熊明白了多少？如果星熊最后拒绝了她她要怎么办？

陈觉得自己好像又抱着向死的决心，她端着餐盘坐到星熊对面时问她刚才想说什么，星熊摇摇头说没什么。

那我有话要说，陈的手在膝盖上握成拳，她想，好吧，我全部告诉你。


End file.
